Ridin SOLO with Derek
by xMissxSpunkyx
Summary: More than half way through the song he hears it. A hum coming from beside him. A rush of shocked excitement thrummed through his veins as he fought the urge to look over towards the source. He would never in his life ever forget this. Rating for language. :T


I'm not exactly sure if anyone but me will find this entertaining but I was doing something for my little sister and Ridin Solo by Jason Derulo came on and then this whole situation wouldn't let me go. So I rushed home to write it down real quick. I've never actually written for anything before so please forgive me if it sucks. :)

* * *

Ridin S.O.L.O. with Derek

Once again Stiles found himself in his jeep with the broodiest Alpha _probably _known to man. He showed up demanding to be taken where ever to do whatever and honestly Stiles didn't know why they couldn't take the Camaro. When he asked he received _the_ dirtiest glare like he had just insulted the Queen or something. So he sighed and they got in his jeep.

As they are driving down the street a song filtered through his speakers and he reached to turn up the volume. A pop song, he _knew_ would bother Derek, came in loud and clear. Glancing over at the werewolf he saw his face tighten and a glare begin to form; Stiles wasn't disappointed. He grinned gleefully and started to hum along to Ridin Solo by Jason something, he thinks briefly. He doesn't really know the lyrics but it's a pretty catching tune and then the most shocking thing happens. More than half way through the song he hears it. A hum coming from beside him. A rush of shocked excitement thrummed through his veins as he fought the urge to look over towards the source. He schooled his face best he could and tried to calm his heart beat as he listed to see if he imagined it. And by god he didn't! About twenty seconds passed in silence and then he heard the humming again. Jason had just gone into his falsetto and started spelling when he moved just the tiniest bit to look at Derek. He was looking out the passenger side window, face as impassive as ever but there was humming. Oh my god the humming, the humming turned in to singing, well it was more like muttering but holy shit. Stiles took in slow measured breathes and turned back to the road. After every spelling of "solo" Stiles heard Derek getting a little bit louder and if Stiles thought this was amazing then he _clearly_ wasn't prepared for what came next.

" S-O-L-O. I'm living my life, ain't gotta stress no more. _Clap_

The unexpected, perfectly on beat he might add, clap made him swerve dangerously as he whipped his head around to look at the man next to him. He couldn't take it anymore, as he was pinned with an angry glare from Mr. Sourwolf but he didn't care. Throwing back his head in laughter Stiles began sing the O's at the end of the song at the top of his lungs. His voice cracked as he sung the last of the song all the while gasping between breaths. When the song went off he had gotten to a point where he could no longer drive. He pulled over and slammed his head into his steering wheel laughing so hard he wasn't making a sound. He risked a glance over at Derek and started literally howling with laughter. He swung back in his seat and clutched at the stiches in his ribs. Derek, unbelievably, looked offended and, if Stiles didn't know him so well wouldn't have noticed but pouty as well. Stiles was sure it was supposed to be an annoyed glare but-but OH MY GOD! As he continued to laugh he heard a low growl coming from beside him. It only served to make him laugh harder, to the point where tears were streaming down his face and he was gasping and shaking. If he had been thinking about it he would have braced for the impact that suddenly shot pain through his head. With a snarl Derek shoved his head into the driver's window, none too gently.

"Shut. Up." Derek demanded as his eyes flashed red briefly.

Stiles nodded his head biting on his bottom lip trying to hold on to his laughter. As Derek sat back a snort and brief snigger escaped Stiles as the radio personality informed the listeners of the name and artist of the song. He decided that as soon as he was home he was downloading the song and setting it as Derek's ringtone. He would never in his life _ever_ forget this. This moment even made up for the beyond extremely shitty situation he and Derek found themselves in later that day.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! :) I know I had fun writing it! Review if you want.


End file.
